


A Mountain of Roses

by RubysDragonX, Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, More mature Ruby, Ruby and Yang are not related., Ruby doesn't realise just how gorgeous she is, Ruby is a badass, Still childish though, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang is some what jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubysDragonX/pseuds/RubysDragonX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: What if Ruby Rose grew up with a different, but still loving father, who took care of her and made sure to honor Summer's memory by making sure Ruby was raised right? Watch as Ruby goes through Beacon meeting new people Good and Bad and possibly even finding love.





	1. Wrong Place but Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's a new story and no I'm not overloading myself, this is a team effort with a good friend of mine Winter1112, go check her out if you don't know her, her works a ART.
> 
> This Story will be replacing Healing Rose but for those of you who liked Healing Rose don't worry I'm not giving it up. Healing Rose will be on Freeze because I don't believe that my skills as a writer are up to that big of a challenge yet so for now it's on Weiss... *facepalms* why do I do this to myself, anyway I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Saffron Arroya grumbles as she stumbles towards the front door of her small home on Patch. She has had a long day, complete with Yang Xiao Long wrecking her waiting room to avoid getting her vaccinations. Granted, Tai helped her clean up while Raven all but sat on the scared five year old to get her shots. But she stares in shock as she sees Alex Garibaldi standing in the rain holding a sleeping Ruby, her tail hanging limply over his arm.

"Do ya mind if we come in? Kinda rainy out here." He rumbles quietly as he shields her with a familiar white cloak.

Saffron nods as she steps to the side to allow him access. “Alex where is her mother? Where’s Summer?” She all but demands as she shuts the door behind him and glares. "She would kill you if she found out you have that poor baby out in this weather."

“Summer's dead Saffron.” Alex replies sadly as he continues holding a sleeping 3 year old Ruby closely. "Killed on her hunt, along with Adaliz Schnee. Kali Belladonna and Glynda Goodwitch barely escaped themselves." He explains quietly.

Saffron cups her mouth and gasps, she was clearly shocked and shaken by the news of her friend's death. “That can’t be.” She finally blurts out. "They're the best huntresses in the world right now."

“It's the truth." He informs her as gently as possible. "Ah ain't got no reason to lie to ya, specially when it comes to Sum."

Saffron nods as she looks up at him. "I'm so so sorry, Alex. Is there anything at all I can do?"

He nods. "Ah still got ah job to do. And ah Grimm to hunt down before it can kill any more good Huntsmen or Huntresses. An Ruby's too young for me to take along on my hunts still, so will you do it? Will you help me take care of my baby Rose while ahm out on hunts?” The large man asks, his calm demeanor threatening to crack at any moment as he begins to tremble.

“But why me?" She asks. "Wouldn’t Tai be a better choice since he has a little girl of his own that Ruby could play with?” Saffron was the one who delivered Yang, so it’d only make sense that Alex take Ruby there.

He shakes his head as he snorts in disgust. “I already tried that, but Tai turned her away saying it's too painful since Ruby is the spitting image of her Mama.”

Saffron was shocked, annoyed and a little pissed. “Are you fu-” She stopped herself remembering that there was a small child present. “Are you kidding me?”

“Ya know I wouldn’t joke around with stuff like this.” He reminds her. "Specially since me and Tai never really saw eye to eye back in Beacon. You know that."

Saffron sighs at the reminder, as well as the memories of all the times she had to patch them both up after another one of their brawls. “Alright Alex, I’ll take care of Ruby whenever you're gone."

Alex smiled as he handed Ruby over to Saffron gently, chuckling softly as she remains asleep. “Thanks Saffron, you don’t know how much this means to me.” He informs her as he motions to a suitcase just inside her door. “This has all her stuff in it, I know you ain't gonna need it, but I’ll still send you money for her till I get back."

“You better come visit us Alex, I’m not going to have you pull a Jacques on her.” Saffron says sternly.

Alex chuckles. “You ain't gotta worry about that, I’m the only family she has so I ain't going ta leave her alone, but I still have a job ta do.” Alex gave the sleeping Ruby a kiss on the head between her wolf ears. “You behave for yur Auntie, you hear? She’ll take good care of you mah pup.” With that Alex turns to leave before stopping once more. "If you need anything before you can get ahold ah me, call Salem. She knows what's goin on."

Saffron nods as she gently bounces the sleeping pup. "Be careful, Alex. Safe journey."

Alex smiles sadly and nods before leaving, closing the door gently as he goes. Saffron can't help but start to cry softly as she continues to rock the now motherless girl, as she begins to mourn her lost friends….

* * *

Over the years Alex did more than just visit his little girl. He cut down on alot of his smaller hunts, farming them out to younger Huntsmen and Huntresses that need the valuable experience. He began working with larger groups to cut down on the time he would be gone from Ruby as well. And when the opportunity presented itself, he accepted the position of Huntmaster of the Vale branch of the Huntsman's Guild and turned it into an even bigger success than it already was. All for his pup and in memory of his beloved wife.

Ruby grew up knowing what it was like to be loved and cherished by her Mountain of a father, and when she showed an interest in being a Huntress, he taught her how to fight with her hands as well as smaller weapons like knives and hatchets as well as started taking her out on smaller hunts. When she came of age, he personally enrolled her into Signal Academy which was a Combat school in Vale for those wishing to work their way up to being Huntsman and Huntresses. And through it all, Alex and Ruby both visited Summer regularly, making sure to celebrate all of her achievements with her, despite her being gone all of these years now.

Signal was the first stop for those who wanted to be a Huntsman or Huntress and after they completed their years there, they would move on to one of the four great huntsmen schools located in each of the four kingdoms. From the moment she started, all the instructors knew that she was something special. She was already a naturally talented sharpshooter, and thanks to her father's teachings, was already advanced in combat basics as well as field survival. She even inherited his natural curiosity for history as well as weapon's creation.

While Ruby was attending Signal, Alex was pleasantly surprised to find out that Qrow, unlike Tai, had taken a liking to Ruby and kept an eye on her for him while he taught her at the combat school. It also seemed that Ruby had taken to Qrow's weapon of choice as well, creating her own scythe with both his, as well as her father’s guidance.

But like all children, Ruby Rose-Garibaldi had to grow up. And like anyone, human or faunus, her destiny found her in the oddest of places, in the back of a small shop called from Dust till Dawn reading her favorite weapons magazine and listening to her favorite rock band while humming along. Of course, being a faunus has benefits like two sets of ears. But her headphones covered both sets of ears, so she didn't hear the small gang of thugs storm in and start robbing the store of all the dust it has. Nor did she hear the one thug that noticed her yell for her to put her hands up. Ruby only had ears for her music, and eyes on the brand new Sniper Rifle from the SDC's weapons division as well as the gorgeous white haired woman holding it.

But said thug definitely got her attention when he grabbed her shoulder and physically turned her around to face him. He was wearing red tinted glasses, a black business suit, and a matching Fedora hat. He signaled for her to take her headphones off, which she does with a sigh as she revealed her wolf ears to the man who didn’t seem to care. “Yes?” She asks calmly, despite quickly realizing the situation she has been brought into.

“I said put your hands in the air now!" he ordered as he pointed his sword at Ruby, who points at herself.

"Are you talkin to little ole me?" She asks innocently enough as she drops the magazine behind her.

The thug nods. "Yeah you! Are you brain damaged or something?!"

Ruby frowned at the insult, and before the guy even knew what hit him, she kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying across the store and into a display case full of gossip magazines like her friend Diane would read religiously. This catches the attention of another guy who came running and made the even dumber mistake of pointing his gun at her while yelling "Freeze!" Ruby rushed him and tackled him through the window of the store while using the momentum to propel herself outside as well to get more breathing space, and cause less damage to the poor old guy’s store.

As Ruby stood up, the other men who were robbing the store run outside as their boss just casually walked out after them. At least he seemed like their boss since he was the only one who didn’t look like a clone. Taking a quick headcount, she smirks as she takes her beloved scythe, Crescent Rose, off its magnetic holster on her back and settles it calmly on her shoulder. Only six of them total. Her Dad would offer to put both hands behind his back to try to make it fair for them, even though it wouldn't be remotely close.

“Well don’t just stand that gawking at her, go get her.” The man in the bowler hat commanded his men. With varying roars and war cries, they charge her clumsily, in a disorganized manner that any first year Signal student could handle easily. Slamming the heavy blade of her weapon into the ground, she prepares for close quarters combat.

As the first man got close, Ruby dodged the wide swing he made with his sword and kicked him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground and unconscious. As another goon rushes her, she leaps into the air and grabs her scythe, using it as a balance beam to knock him into a third unlucky thug and blast them both into a nearby wall with an almost sickening crunch. Spying the fourth idiot, she finishes her spin and lands perfectly to rip her scythe from the ground. Using the momentum of her spin, she slammed the back of her Scythe into the guy and sent him flying into his unlucky friend, number five, sending them crashing back through the broken window of the store.

The last of the goons had stayed back and started firing at Ruby with a sub-machine gun, but with very little accuracy. She almost wanted to stop him and force him to calm down before he accidentally shot himself, he was in such a panic. Instead, Ruby pulled the trigger on the handle of her weapon, showing that it was more than just a scythe. The force of the fifty caliber gravity infused dust round easily propelled her to the left and out of immediate danger. She pulled the trigger a few more times as she dashed around until she was behind the gunner and brought her scythe down on him hard enough to knock him out, but not to kill him. Spinning around quickly, she smiles at the leader as she grounds her scythe once again, this time the razor sharp butt end in the shape of a cross buried into the ground. "Your move." She tells him as she takes an almost relaxed pose while leaning slightly against the massive weapon.

The man with the bowler hat looks at his men littering the ground. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were," He said sarcastically as he takes his cigar out of his mouth and puts it out with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been fun but as much as I'd love to stick around..." He says as he levels his cane at her, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Judging from the way he was holding his cane it was also some kind of gun, a suspicion that is confirmed a moment later as he tosses a red dust crystal at her as a target sight flips up. Ruby sighs as she reacts faster than he was obviously expecting by the look of shock on his face as she triggered her semblance. Moving at half the speed of sound, she darts forward almost as soon as the crystal is launched in the air and grabs it in hand. Staying on the move, Roman looks like he is moving in slow motion as she jams the dust crystal into the now exposed barrel just as he was about to physically pull the trigger. Dashing past, she grabs the surprised looking owner and ducks for cover behind his open door as the cane explodes from the impact of the bullet on the red dust crystal.

With a scream, The man barely has enough time to toss the blocked weapon away before it explodes. But it still was enough to leave him holding his hand as it was shaking from the shock of the sudden turning of the tables. He let out a frustrated growl, but put his hands up as sirens could be heard approaching.

“The name's Roman and who are you, Miss?” Roman asked seeing if he could get a name with the face.

“It’s Ruby.” She told him nonchalantly as she helps the shopkeeper to his feet. Roman of course had moved his eyes past her face and down to the rest of her. She was wearing a pair of black shorts showing off her long, muscular yet shapely legs that end in a pair of red and black sneakers. Moving back up, he took note of the black and red tightly fitting long sleeved V-neck shirt that had her emblem printed over her well endowed chest. She also had her signature red hood on, which she was currently brushing dust and a few small pieces of his now destroyed cane off of.

He also took note of the rest of her features other than her bust and rear. Ruby had charcoal black hair which faded into a bright red as it reached the middle of her back and her right bang reached just past her chin, while her left was held out of her face by a simple beret type clip. She stood at least five foot eight and held herself with a quiet grace and dignity.

"So, how long have you been an active huntress, Miss Ruby?" He asks curiously as the police arrive and surround them both.

"Who, me? I ain't no active huntress yet. I'm only fifteen." She replies as she takes her student ID out to show the police, Signal Academy's emblem clearly visible.

Romans jaw almost hit the pavement but he had a good poker face so he managed to keep his composure. “Your joking right? You're only fifteen?!” He said in shock as he looked to her ample chest once more.

Ruby followed his eyes and immediately shielded her chest with one arm as she kept holding her student ID in the other. “I-I told ya mah real age and ya shouldn’t question a girl's age when she tells ya, it’s rude!” She replies, her odd accent coming out even thicker.

Roman hummed. “That’s quite an accent you have there Red, I take it your not from around here?”

Ruby cleared her throat. “No ahm from here, just mah Dad has an accent and as his daughter ah just picked it up growin up.” She explains as the police begin to handcuff Ruby and Roman both. "Oi! What the cookies?!"

“Please wait, that young lady stopped them from robbing me.” The old store owner said as he walked outside, looking better than when Ruby shielded him from the exploding cane.

“We are aware she helped you but we still will be taking her into custody to question.” A blond woman with a riding crop said as she walked up. "And we have many questions for the young lady." She adds before she used her semblance to fix the store owner’s window.

Ruby was at the woman's side in a flash, the handcuffs spinning around one finger as she gets glared at. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Roman called out to her.

“Hey Red!” Roman called out causing Ruby to look at him while he was being put into the back of a cop car. “Who’s your dad?”

Ruby turned her body to him as she spoke, unconsciously covering her chest again. “His nickname is The Mountain.” Ruby replied with a wide grin. "And I'm the Mountain's Rose!" Roman lost his poker face at that point. He went wide eyed at the fact that he just had a run in with The Mountains daughter, and actually survived in one piece.

“Yea I like living.” That was the last thing Ruby heard him say as the police closed the door to the car. _That explains why she looks like that._ He thought to himself as they pulled away, his car leading a white van packed full of the fallen thugs.

Ruby turned her attention back to the blond woman as she keeps spinning the handcuffs around her finger, making the older woman snort. "So, you are that gigantic idiot's little girl." She comments as she snatches the handcuffs away. "And he taught you some of his dirtier tricks too, I see."

Ruby can't help but grin widely. "He is mah daddy!" And hey, you're a huntress, can I have your autograph!” Ruby asks excitedly as the back of her cloak begins to move excitedly. Glynda can't help but smile softly at how absolutely adorable she looks at this very moment. Just like Summer…..

* * *

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The blonde Huntress scolds Ruby as she paces back and forth across the room while Ruby just sits with a deflated look on her face. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

“They started it.” Ruby blurted out.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby perks up at this before the woman sharply turns her head to glare at her, continuing, "And a slap on the wrist." She smacks her riding crop on the table in front of Ruby’s hand for emphasis, causing her to let out a cute little squeak as she jerks her hands away. "But…” She sighs out. “There's someone here who'd like to meet you." 

As she finishes a man in a black and dark green suit with glasses and gray-silver hair walks in carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Ruby Rose..." The gray haired man says, leaning in for a closer look. "You... Have silver eyes." The man states calmly.

"U-Um…” Is all Ruby can get out.

The man straightens back up and nods at the screen the Huntress is holding as it broadcasts her fight with the thugs. "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby answers, "S-Signal Academy. Also where was the camera?"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked, completely ignoring Ruby's question.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answers.

"I see..." The man replies as he sets the cookies on the table in front of her.

She looks at him skeptically before slowly reaching out, she quickly took one of the cookies and ate it in one bite. After she sees that they are okay to eat she proceeded to eat the others in quick succession.

The man continues as Ruby eats her cookies, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that caliber before….. A dusty old crow."

“Yeathat’smauncaqra.” Ruby says with a mouth full of cookies to which the man arches a brow at her. Ruby swallow's what she has in her mouth and wipes it on her sleeve.. “Sorry, that’s my uncle Qrow though he’s not my real uncle, he’s a teacher at Signa I was complete garbage trying to use a full sized weapon before he took me under his wing, well complete garbage is a bit strong but now I'm all like-- Waaaah! Whacha! SLICE! With a weapon, but my hand to hand combat was already good since because of my dad, he’s a Huntsman.”

"So I've noticed. And what is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing at a school designed train warriors?" He asks quizzically before sitting down.

Ruby sits up straight and answers, "Well… ah wanna be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He asks.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my dad is a great Huntsman and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught me to help others even if they neglect and discriminate against you, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!?" When Ruby finishes her yammering.

The man just looks at her with a slight smile and asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby says happily.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks already knowing the answer but he asked anyway.

"More than anything." Ruby says full of determination.

"Well okay." Ozpin says with a smile, he then stands up. “Now I believe your father is here to pick you up.” He says as a Mountain of a man walks into the room causing Ruby to pale but she was also internally happy to see him. "Hi Daddy!"

Alexander Garibaldi chuckles as he removes his wide brimmed jet black Stetson hat and looks at her. "Hey there, pup." He returns her greeting before looking at Ozpin. "You done with her, Ozzy? We got an early hunt in the morning. Need ta get some sleep."

Professor Ozpin nods as he motions with his cane towards the door. "I trust you heard the news?"

Alex nods. "Ah did. Ain't too sure who would be prouder, me or Summer. Pretty sure Sum would be." He declares, causing Ruby to all but tackle him in a hug, which he returns with one arm. "See ya Ozzy. Salem's waitin on us outside."

"Have a good rest of your evening, both of you." He tells them as they walk past, a proud father and his excited daughter.

* * *

The trip home was anything but silent, with Ruby and Salem talking excitedly over the good news. Of course, Alex had fallen silent since leaving Vale proper, his normal half smirk gone and a stoic mask in its place.

“Daddy, are you mad at me?” Ruby asks suddenly. Alex just bursts into a hearty laugh as he shakes his head.

“Angry? Why would I be angry at cha for doin what ya Mama would’ve done!” Alex continues to laugh which relaxed Ruby. “I woulda been disappointed in ya if ya hadn’t done something.”

Salem nods in agreement, the older blonde woman all smiles as well. "He's right. Summer would have been furious if she found out you did nothing at all." She states in agreement. 

“And your ok with me going to Beacon early?” She asked nervously as she pokes her fingers together, just now realizing how much trouble she could have really been in tonight.

“Of course, you’ve proven yourself more than capable with stoppin that robbery." Alex replies as his smile stays on his face. "Saffron will be sad to see ya go though, she thinks of ya as one of her own.”

"I for one will be thrilled to have you there." Salem adds. "Even though this old Mountain is going to bother me constantly asking for updates on you."

Ruby smiles. “Ah know and ah like to think of her as my second mom, just like ah think of you as mah auntie.” 

Salem looks at Alex, tilting her head at him. He shakes his head back as he looks in the rearview. "Ah already got ah list ah stuff you're gonna be needin. We can grab it all after our hunt tomorrow." He informs her, the pride still present in his voice.

"And Blue dorm just opened for use this year. You'll have a lot more room in there." Salem adds as she looks back at her. But she shakes her head with a smile as she realizes Ruby isn't paying attention anymore.

Ruby Rose-Garibaldi looked out the window of the truck and up at the broken moon. She never thought she’d get to go to her dream school early, or in such a way as she did tonight. And the thing that stood out most to her is the fact that her father and Salem both said her mother would be proud of her for her actions tonight. And that alone gave her comfort as well as pride.

Summer Rose-Garibaldi would have been proud of her, on the best night of her life…...


	2. Interesting New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wyn here with an exciting new chapter of A Mountain of Roses! We have worked really hard on this one, and hopefully you will enjoy it! Now sit back, make sure you have your pass, and let's fly to Beacon!

**Chapter 2**

-A week later-

"You got everything, right?" Alex asks Ruby as they stand outside his truck in front of the airship docks in Vale. Today was the day, and it was debatable as to who was more excited, father or daughter. But currently, it was Alex who was the more energetic one, as Ruby yawns sleepily.

"Yes Daddy, Salem helped me triple check before she left last night." She replies tiredly. She had been up almost all night in her excitement, and was now paying a heavy price in being almost too drowsy to care. Even her current wardrobe reflected her tiredness, as she was in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and an oversized Wuffie the Beowolf hoodie. Even her normally left loose hair is pulled into a ponytail that is hanging down her back.

Alex chuckles as he takes his hat off and plops it on her head, completing the fashion disaster look Ruby is going for. "Just wanting to be sure is all, Ruby. Even though I'm still shipping ya the rest of your stuff once your in your dorm room.."

Ruby sighs as she adjusts the Stetson on her head, her wolf's ears wiggling as they themselves adjust to the holes in the top. "You don't have to Daddy. The school's got plenty of tools." She points out as she smiles. "And I'm keeping the hat."

"It ain't ah hat. It's ah Stetson. And not for that damned overgrown farming tool." He reminds her as he reaches into the truck and hands her the box to keep it in, which she takes happily. "Had to have Qrow help me build those calibration tools special for ya. And the mattresses they use ain't worth ah damn either." He adds as he also passes her a large knife sheathed in a black leather scabbard, a burning rose detailed on it. "Got it razor sharp for ya, so be super careful with it."

Ruby nods and grins as she stores the knife in the front pocket of her hoodie. "Still worth it! Uncle Qrow said no one's ever built a fifty caliber sniper scythe before!" She declares proudly as she watches him reach into the truck and take a new Stetson out to put on. "I knew it! You did buy another one!"

Alex barks with laughter. "Well yeah! Ah promised ya you could have mine when you went to Beacon. Now git!" He tells her as he pulls her into a tight hug. "I love ya, pup."

Ruby hugs him back just as tightly. "I love you too, Daddy. I'll make you and momma proud."

Alex chuckles as he looks down into her face, glad to see her silver eyes are as full of life as ever. "You already do, Ruby. Don't you ever doubt that for ah second. Hell, your momma would be crying in pride right now and rushing you onto that flying death trap." Ruby just grins at the reminder of her giant Daddy's fear of heights, even as she returns to hugging him.

After hugging for a decent amount of time Ruby and Alex part. “Right well I should get on board.” Ruby turned around and made her way to the airship. Just as she was about to clear the checkpoint, she suddenly groans as she hears a whistle. Turning around, she blushes a bit in embarrassment as her father points to her duffel bag, messenger bag, and weapon case still sitting on the ground by the truck. Activating her semblance, she turns around and rushed back to her father and grabbed her things, smiling awkwardly and blushing an even brighter red as Alex chuckles at her. Ruby hurried onto the airship without a backwards glance, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Alex just chuckled and shook his head at the scene. _Beacon ain’t gonna know what hit it._ He thinks to himself as he turns and begins walking to his truck. But he can't help but smirk at the sight of a familiar squirrel and meerkat faunus sneaking aboard at the last minute. Shrugging his shoulders, he decides that they're Ozpin's problem as he gets in his truck and drives off towards the Huntsman's guildhall and his own full day of work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Ruby is aboard, she takes a moment to look around the airship, taking in the layout and the people also on board. More than a few people had already caught her eye. One was a blonde boy who's puking in a corner and, out of everyone there, seemed the most out of place. Many more were upper class men from Signal Academy, although she wasn't particularly close to any of them, having a preference for hanging out with people her own age.

Another was a girl with a golden mane she was talking to a bunch of people, Ruby recognized her from Signal, Yang Xiao Long. She is strong, beautiful and popular, and according to rumors just destroyed Junior's bar in a huge brawl. She herself never interacted with her since they were from different social groups, but during her time at Signal Ruby had caught the brawler staring at her for no apparent reason.

Shaking her head, Ruby puts her headphones on and scrolls through several different playlists. At least until a pair of roughed, weapon calloused hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" A husky female voice asks with a chuckle.

Ruby smiles at her best friend Diane's antics as she mock scratches her chin. "Ummmm, Wuffie the Beowolf?" She asks teasingly.

"Dude, you need to marry that motherfucker!" Diane grumbles as the muscular six and a half foot tall squirrel faunus hugs her from behind, while Ruby wraps her hands around the other girl's massive arms and smiles wider. 

"You're gonna be in deep shit if they catch you, Squirrelly." The wolf girl giggles, getting an answering snort in reply.

"They can't handle this brutal bitch, Wolfy." She replies as she keeps hugging the shorter girl. "And Bubbles is here too. Between the three of us, we could take over this airship and go lay on a beach in Vacuo in like six hours."

"No Squirrelly." Ruby drones before she sighs. "Lemme guess, kidnapping me back to Signal?"

"You got it." The other girl growls as people begin to avoid them and Diane's almost five foot long tail, which is puffed out and twitching angrily along with her triangular ears on her head. "Your not breaking up the band."

Ruby releases her arms and wiggles free to look at her, not helping but musing on the mess that is Diane Brunneis. Her long, chestnut brown hair is a disaster, along with her clothes, which consist of an old Dire Wolves band shirt and a pair of shorts so short Ruby knows anyone behind her is getting a great look at her shapely ass. And of course, no bra and no shoes on. But at least she wore her bunny slippers. Ruby just shakes her head as she readjusts her hat on her head and grins. "You look like shit."

"Yeah well, stopping my best friend from going to Beacon takes priority over looking good." The other girl grumbles as she folds her arms across her impressive bust. "And why is it so cold in here?!"

Ruby giggles. "I'd let you borrow my hoodie, but I'd get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Don't care! Gimme!" Diane roars as she lunges quickly and grabs the piece of clothing.

"Oi! Leggo!" Ruby roars back as the two of them begin to scuffle on the ground. But just as Diane almost has Ruby stripped of the hoodie and her modesty, both of them get smacked repeatedly by the butt of a rifle.

"Enough! This is why we can't have nice things!" A tall meerkat Faunus roars as she keeps whacking them both with her weapon.

"Owie! Stahp it Aqua!" Ruby squeals as Diane tries and fails to snatch the weapon away. 

The other girl smirks as she stops and looks at them both. "I get you guys are kinky, but in the middle of everyone else? That's a bit much, don't cha think?"

"Fuck off, Bubbles." Diane growls as she rubs her chest. "That was my tit, you bitch!"

Ruby just sighs as she picks her hat up and dusts it off a bit before looking at her other best friend, Aqua Burrell. At five feet, ten inches, the meerkat faunus with the brilliant seafoam green eyes and shoulder length crystal blue hair is a natural beauty herself, despite her small bust and small rear. But much of her height is due to her unnaturally long torso, as well as the small ears on the top of her head. Honestly, all of Aqua is long and skinny, but the girl herself makes up for her lack of curves with a dry wit and razor sharp sense of sarcasm. Honestly, her father's wandered more than once how the three of them get along so well, despite all the glaring differences between them.

But Ruby herself couldn't ask for better or more loyal best friends and virtual sisters.

"Hey! Earth to Rose!" Aqua calls out, derailing her train of thought. "I brought your gear bag that you left in your locker." She informs her as she holds out the mentioned bag, Ruby's huntress emblem as well as her father's both clearly visible on the ends.

Ruby winces as she takes it. "I knew I forgot something." She admits quietly as she looks at it. "It has my outfit and ammo bags. Thanks Bubbles."

Aqua smiles. "What would you do without me?" She teases.

Diane guffaws. "Show up for initiation in her birthday suit!" She roars as she begins to laugh.

Ruby just shakes her head even as she blushes. "No way! It's way too breezy this time of year for that!" She declares as she sets her hat back on her head and wiggles her ears. "Now, I know my gear bag isn't why the two of you are here. So spill." She declares as she tosses the bag with the rest of her things and looks back at them.

Aqua looks back at her. "Come back with us, Ruby. Between us and you and your partner, we can be the best team Beacon's ever seen since your mom's. We already know each other perfectly, work together perfectly, and we could still watch out for each other like always." She explains quietly. "This isn't just your dream you know. It's ours too." She adds quietly.

Diane nods. "We go back way too far just to have you leave us behind, Wolfy. Especially you and me."

Ruby sighs. "But…."

"No buts." Aqua cuts her off.

Diane nods. "Aqua came up with a foolproof plan to get you sent back to Signal. And, if that doesn't work, I have a plan of my own!" She declares happily as she pumps both fists in the air.

"Challenging Headmaster Ozpin in a duel to the death is not a good plan, Squirrelly." Aqua remarks as she rolls her eyes.

Ruby nods. "I'm voting with Bubbles, Squirrelly. Headmaster Ozpin graduated fourth in his class from Beacon. He won't be a pushover." She agrees as she moves to sit down in a seat next to her things, noticing the two extra gear bags as well as Gideon, Diane's massive two handed warhammer. Looking back at them with a raised eyebrow, she looks at Aqua first. "What's with the extra bags?"

"If plan A doesn't work, there's plans B through ZZ." She replies as she sits next to Ruby and takes her hand gently. "You're coming back to Signal one way or another."

Diane nods as she flips down on the floor and leans on one of each of their legs. "Dead or alive, your coming back with us." She agrees.

"Preferably alive." Aqua agrees. "But we know a guy who can help if we get you killed."

Ruby just giggles at her friend's antics as she puts her headphones back on. "Do what you gotta do. Me? I'm gonna listen to some music and try to relax. We still got like an hour before we reach Beacon." She informs them as she takes her Stetson off and places her headphones on her head. She smiles as she watches her friends also put on headphones and earbuds and watches as they connect to her scroll as she cues up Work Song from Hozier, knowing how much Aqua loves the artist. Settling back, she places the hat on her head at an angle as Aqua curls into her side and Diane just lays her head on their knees. Soon enough, the three of them doze off, several passengers as well as a steward snapping a picture of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile a certain blonde is looking at Ruby again.

Yang Xiao Long has always suspected Ruby Rose to be special case. Mostly because a fifteen year old girl shouldn’t have such a developed body. She is tall, has a mature face, some muscle, and curves to boot as well. If she hadn't before, the normally hooded girl has now certainly caught her interest since she is also going to Beacon.

“Remnant to Yang, are you there?” One of Yang’s friends waved her hands in front of her face.

Yang blinked and looked back at her friend. “Sorry, did you say something Shion?”

Shion has been one of Yang’s best friends for as long as they have been going to Signal together. She is rather attractive, with her long black hair with a single gold highlight to the left of her bangs and pale skin. She also has a curvy, full figured body and she gives off a serious, yet mysterious aura. She is currently dressed in a white shirt and jeans that are missing the left pant leg.

“No, you were just staring at that girl again.” Shion looks at Ruby, Diane and Aqua. “What’s the deal? I thought she and her team are two years below us? Why are they on the airship to Beacon?”

“Honestly I’m not sure. I mean Dad said something about her being let in early, but not why.” Yang snorts. "Probably cause of her looks or something."

"What about Ruby's looks?" A new voice asks as a short wolf Faunus girl joins them. "She looks just fine to me."

Yang looks to her other friend. “Looks can be deceiving Amy.” Amy was a short white haired wolf Faunus, she was only 4 foot 8 and acted more like a cat than a wolf. She is shy and timid which makes her a prime target for bullying. That is until Yang and Shion befriended her. "I mean look at you." Yang finishes with a grin.

Amy blushed. “Y-Yang please stop, you know I don’t like it when people reference the fact that I’m a little older than you yet I look like a little kid.”

Yang just smiled. “Sorry Amy, but you know I’m only teasing and I don’t mean anything by it.”

Yang’s train of thought was interrupted by a news report appearing on the holographic screen in the airship. “In breaking news the infamous Roman Torchwick has escaped custody after being captured a few nights ago by an unnamed apprehender during a dust robbery at From Dust Till Dawn. If you see this man, please call the authorities at once. Roman Torchwick is considered armed and very dangerous.”

“Those robberies have been happening a lot lately.” Amy comments quietly as she watches the holoscreen, Lisa Lavender now moving on to other important news.

“Yea but this one was the first one where they actually managed to capture the criminals not that it matters since that guy escaped.” Shion noticed that Ruby was now sitting up and looking at the news report, and she didn’t look too happy. All three young women watch as Ruby, Diane and Aqua all gather gear bags as well as Ruby's weapons case and vanish into the bathroom.

"What are they planning?" Yang muses aloud, earning a shrug from Shion.

"Maybe they want the reward for recapturing him?"

Amy shakes her head. "Nuh uh. Ruby was saying something about stupid cops, then Diane said something about jumping ship to find him."

Shion smiles softly as she ruffles the shorter girl's hair between her ears. "My, what big ears you have Grandma."

"Gah! Quit it!" Amy yells as she swats at Shion, who easily keeps her at arm's length. "Stop messing up my hair!"

"Guys, cool it." Yang calls out, inwardly worried herself. Ruby's team at Signal has a well earned reputation for achieving almost impossible victories both scholastically as well as physically. She is still secretly nursing a bruised ego after the Reaper kicked her ass in a fight after school, and knows better than to underestimate her or her friends. But, she definitely feels sorry for this Roman Torchwick. He may not survive long enough to enjoy his freedom….


	3. When a Red Wolf, White Princess, and a Black Cat cross paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guy's it'd be updated soon and here it is so please enjoy!

Ruby pauses at the end of the ramp and takes a deep breath, grateful that she is finally off the now foul smelling airship. Of course, she has no idea of the effect of that deep breath has on those around her, both men and women. Especially since she is now in her combat outfit of a knee length combat dress, with a long slit up the side for ease of movement, long sleeved black blouse that has a small slit on her chest showing off some cleavage but not enough to be too revealing, her normal corset that ends underneath her breasts, high heeled combat boots, and her ever present red cloak. Her bowie knife is now secured to her visible thigh, Crescent Rose on its magnetic holster on her back, and her Stetson firmly on her head. All in all, she cuts a magnificent figure as she stands there with her suitcase in hand, messenger bag over one shoulder, and now empty weapons case to her side. 

Of course the effect is ruined as the blonde young man shoves past her and throws up in a nearby trash can.

"Oh that's gross." Diane grumbles as she moves beside Ruby and wrinkles her nose. The once disheveled young woman has cleaned herself up, and her long chestnut hair is now hanging down her back in waves as she herself is now wearing an ankle length combat duster, armored vest over a long sleeved shirt, cargo shorts with armor plating on the thighs, and heavy steel toed combat boots.

"Who even let Vomit Boy into Beacon?" Aqua asks as she joins them. She has changed very little, only donning a harness covered in magazine holders, a webbed belt holding what appears to be an automatic pistol and several clips for it, as well as a jug of some kind. She has however ditched her sneakers for a pair of thigh high soft soled boots, and her hair is now in a tight bun right behind her small ears.

"I actually have to agree." Yang comments as she joins the three younger women, Shion and Amy flanking her. 

"Headmaster Ozpin's standards must really be slipping to let a loser like him in." Shion comments idly as the blonde slumps to the ground groaning.

Amy pops the taller girl gently. "Shion! Be nice! Maybe he gets motion sickness?"

"Then he's definitely in the wrong profession." Aqua comments dryly. "Bullheads are even worse to ride on."

Ruby sighs. "Enough. Let's get him up and out of the way." She orders. "And surprised your talking to a bunch of kids, Xiao Long." She comments as she looks at the Brawler, who shrugs.

"You musta done something pretty impressive to get in here." She admits. "Just don't expect me to work with you three."

Diane snorts as she leans down and grabs the blond by a pant leg and starts dragging him away. "Yeah, bet your still mad about that last assbeating you and your team took."

Yang glares at Diane as Amy tries to defuse the situation. “Come on everyone we need to get along, we’ll be working with each other for the next four years so we need to learn to forgive and forget, right?”

Yang just snorts and walks away with Shion following her, shaking her head and muttering about uppity lowerclassmen.

“Y-Yang, Shion wait up! Don't leave me with them!” Amy screams as she runs after Yang and Shion leaving Ruby, Aqua, Diane and Vomit Boy.

Ruby sighs. “Diane can you take Vomit Boy to the infirmary please?" Turning, she looks at her other friend. "Aqua make sure she gets there please? we don’t need her accidentally walking into the boy’s bathrooms again.”

“HEY!” Diane yells as she blushes. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that?!"

“True. But you also agreed to stop groping me in public.” Ruby deadpans as she looks sternly at Diane.

“She has you there Squirrely.” Aqua smirks.

“Yeah, that was never going to happen! They’re just so soft and fun to fill my hands with.” Diane teases with a grin as Ruby blushes brightly.

“Just go before he throws up again, will ya?!”

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on Wolfy." Diane chuckles as she returns to dragging the groaning blonde away.

"I have to wear them first!" Ruby calls out behind her, making Aqua and Diane both burst into laughter. Of course, the three of them are so busy laughing that they didn't notice the luggage rack being pushed by the Atlesian servant droid, or the girl staring in horror, a slight bit of fear, and at Ruby's chest as she trips on a briefcase and starts falling towards it…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-One Hour Earlier-

Weiss Schnee sighs as she sits on the company bullhead as it arrows towards Beacon Academy, where she earned a coveted spot in this year's class. Away from Atlas Academy, away from her overbearing father, and…..

"I would almost swear you are fleeing from me, twit." The raven haired, red eyed twin to herself comments idly as she sits across from her sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh do be silent, dolt." She replies in turn as she looks at her. "No one asked you to keep me company, you know. You could be taking the time to settle into your own dorm room with all your own precious friends."

"I shall in due time, Weiss. Kylie hasn't arrived from Atlas yet, and Salome, Aziza and I are already looking forward to the brawl to see who shall claim the bottom bunks." Willow Schnee informs her sister with a small smile. "Besides which, I wish you had joined me in Haven instead of Beacon. We are far stronger together than apart sister."

"I know Willow." Weiss sighs.

“So then why?” Willow asks. “Why go to Beacon instead of joining me in Haven?”

Weiss sighed. “Because next to Vacuo, Vale is the furthest away I can get from our overbearing father. The only reason I’m not going to Shade is because it is far too hot in Vacuo.”

Willow chokes and almost spits out her coffee all over Weiss. “Of course that’s the way you're thinking, twit.”

“Of course you dolt, I’d rather be as far from him as possible. The only downside is that Vale and Beacon are extremely open to Faunus, so there’s a strong possibility that there’ll be White Fang agents there.”

“Then why not take some security droids with you?” Willow asks calmly as she fixes herself another cup of coffee.

“Because they stick out like a sore thumb.” Weiss replies. "Besides, you're not taking any either."

"You took Cogsworth." Willow points out.

"He's different. He is programmed specifically for my own uses." Weiss points out. "And last I checked, you took Nana with you."

"Touché." The raven haired Schnee replies. "At least I don't have to run as far. Father despises me due to the fact that I have Grandmother's eyes and Grandfather's hair color."

"Yet you're clearly the better choice to be Heiress." Weiss sighs. "I'm just the preference over you due to having the more classic look of a Schnee." Weiss points out as she uses air quotes when she reaches the classic looks part.

“Well we both know he dyes his hair to make himself look like a real Schnee. I personally don’t see what mother saw in him.” Willow sighs as she looks out the window. "The Goddess only knows I can't stand him."

“Well mother did say he was different when they met." Weiss reminds her. "Power changes people and in our father’s case it changed him for the worse.”

"It turned him into a power hungry monster. One who desires for nothing less than perfection in everything we all accomplish." The raven haired girl snorts. "I certainly have never claimed to be perfect. Perfect is rather boring in my opinion."

The white haired girl ignores her twin, knowing the verbal barb was aimed more for her than their father. “Ahem, didn’t mother also say that she had dated someone who was the best person she had ever met, but chose the company over them because she wanted to live up to grandfather’s expectations?”

"And look at Mother now, Weiss. A drunken shade of herself." Willow points out quietly. "The burdens of her mistakes have broken her."

“I remember waking up one night and going for a walk around the mansion." Weiss sighs. "I overheard mother crying to herself while saying sorry and that she should have chosen to stay with that person. She was obviously drunk but it seems she deeply regrets not being with this person.”

“Mother is almost always drunk, Weiss. And she obviously should have chosen that person instead of Father, because then we might have had far better childhoods than the hell we have lived through.” Willow snorts in disgust. "I personally would almost prefer Irontwit to Father. Almost."

“What do you think happened to that person?” Weiss abruptly asks, catching her twin off guard.

Willow raised a brow. “Why are you suddenly so curious Weiss? And now of all times?"

“Well mother said this person was the best person she had ever met! It simply makes me wonder who this person is and what made them such a great person that she weeps over him almost nightly." She replies heatedly as ice blue glare into ruby red eyes. "Why she mourns his absence more than the subjugation we have suffered through?!"

Willow shrugs as she sips at her coffee. "Honestly? Not my concern." She replies calmly. "Both our concerns need to be maintaining our freedom from Atlas and Father, not worrying about Mother's mysterious past lover who obviously did not reciprocate her feelings enough to follow her back to Atlas." She continues to chastise the white haired girl as she looks out the window. "Now, can we please enjoy what little bit of time we have remaining before we are separated for the first time in our lives?"

Weiss blushes as she nods. "Forgive me, Dolt. I am simply angry is all. I simply hope mother will finally realize all she is missing out on is all."

The other girl smirks as she pulls a deck of playing cards from a nearby drawer and begins to shuffle. "Like what, twit? That you're a closet lesbian? Or my own hidden bisexuality? Or perhaps that Winter is all but married to Qrow Branwen despite the constant fighting between them? Or that Whitley is as big of an asshole as Father?"

Weiss simply rolls her eyes as she gathers the cribbage board and pegs. "Enough, I get it Dolt." She cuts her off with a fond smile. "I shall miss you."

Willow nods. "And I will miss you, Twit. But we are still two sides of the same coin, and always but a thought away at any time." She reminds her. "We are the Schnee Twins of Atlas, and it is our time to live our lives!"

"Agreed!" Weiss cheers as she sets up the board. "No cheating, Dolt!"

"How dare you, Twit?! You're the cheater!"

"I am not!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-The Present-

Blake Belladonna is enjoying the warm fall weather as she settles down with a content sigh. Tukson had managed to get her several new books, including the latest Ninjas of Love: Passions within the Sand, and she found the perfect tree to sit under near the airship docks. So far, she hasn't been very worried about the various potential students that have been arriving on private airships like Pyrrha Nikos, or the first few privately owned vehicles, like Coco Adel's or Velvet Scarlatina's, the latter showing up on a motorcycle so loud it could be heard all across campus.

However there were some like Cardin Winchester’s or Weiss Schnee’s that just made her skin crawl. Both families were known to be cruel to the faunus, but kept within legal boundaries in front of others as to not lose face value. However those were the only two so far she’d have to watch out for, and she didn’t really care about the normal ships coming in.

She was busy enjoying her book when a ruckus drew her attention to one of the most recently arrived airships. She watches as Weiss Schnee yells and talks down to, or rather up to. Looking up herself, Blake takes a good look at who the heiress was yelling at and pauses. She was surprised to see a tall, extremely beautiful faunus girl being flanked by two others. Although she's already seen plenty of faunus not hiding their heritage since she came to Vale, this girl seemed to have more pride in it than anyone she had seen so far. Her wolf's ears were poking out of the top of a stetson hat, and the cloak on her back was moving as her tail wags in amusement. The part that sticks out the most though is the way she was just looking at the heiress like she wasn’t even yelling, even going so far as to yawn as if bored.

While watching the two, Blake has to admit that they were both beautiful but in different ways. Weiss is the definition elegance as well as style, but her personality as well as her mouth completely ruins it, while the other girl she's berating is gorgeous and proud, along with a surprisingly mature aura to her, which makes Blake wonder if she's a returning student just catching a ride with the new ones.

"Gee, we're just so sorry you ran into me face first in my boobs, Princess." The redhead faunus girl suddenly declares, jolting Blake out of her musings. Even though she was a good distance away, thanks to her enhanced hearing she could hear everything that was being said. And it sounds like it's about to turn serious.

"Th-that's not the point, you gigantic dolt!" Weiss shrieks as she blushes a deep red. "I wouldn't have even run into you had you not just been standing there like some kind of busty wall!"

Blake snickers as she watches the faunus girl blush herself.

"As if! Who could even hear anything with your face buried in Ruby's cleavage?" A massively tall squirrel faunus declares, making both of them blush so hard she's convinced they both might just explode.

“Well then obviously you weren't listening to me!” Weiss glares at the much taller girl while picking up a silver briefcase and opening it. Taking out a vial of red dust to inspect it, she closes the briefcase and storms towards the girl named Ruby. “Do you even know what this is?” She asks demandingly, not even waiting for a response before continuing. “This is dust and it is highly fragile and sensitive, you could have blown us all off this cliff!”

Weiss was too busy yelling at the taller girl to notice that the seal on the dust had loosened just enough to let the contents of the vial escape when she started shaking it. But, Ruby as well as her two friends had noticed it leaking, but since they couldn’t get a word in edgewise against the heiress’ constant yelling, they simply started stepping back slowly. Even Blake was on edge as she prepares to hide behind the wall from the eminent explosion.

Seeing the small cloud of dust emerge from the object currently being thrust into her face despite backing away, Ruby suddenly blows it away from her desperately, the cloud of burn dust hitting Weiss in the face instead and going up her nose. The white haired girl's resulting sneeze sets the dust off, causing a large explosion that was heard all over campus.

As the smoke cleared, Blake could see Weiss on the ground coughing up smoke from the explosion. But, why could she see at such a high angle? Looking up, she meeps in surprise as she realizes that she's in Ruby's deceptively powerful arms, her perfect reading spot now covered in debris. Looking up at the girl's face, she shudders a bit at the look of anger on her face as she herself is set back down gently on the ground.

"Are you fucking stupid, you white haired lunatic?!" The squirrel faunus yells as she emerges from behind a nearby tree, the blue haired girl clinging to her shoulders as some blonde haired guy groans as she drops him heavily to the ground. "You could have killed us!"

Blue hair nods. "That was a Xiao Long level fuck up." She agrees, a look of disgust on her own fair features.

Blake of course agrees with the two of them. "Especially for you, Schnee!" She adds as she walks up with Ruby. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of heiress to the world's largest dust company? You know, the same one that enslaves our kind?" She adds, even as she tries not to laugh at her.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the world's largest and most powerful company in history, is covered from head to toe in black soot from the explosion, while also trying to preserve her modesty over the fact that the front of her dress was also mostly blown off. All in all, no longer the image of grace and sophistication she was when all of this even started.

Everyone stops and watches as Ruby casually walks up to an embarrassed Weiss and suddenly covers her with her cloak, preserving what dignity she has left. Nodding in satisfaction as the heiress wraps herself in the red garment, she grabs the case of dust that the Heiress had set down before the explosion hit her.

“Are YOU sure you know what this is? And, are you sure your eyes work? Because even a child could see that the seal to that vial had come loose. Not only that but you just said it was fragile and sensitive but then you start shaking it like a Vacuin maraqua.” Ruby lectures the stunned white haired girl.

Blue hair nods. "And especially with blast dust. You're lucky all you lost was the front of that tacky looking dress of yours. By the way, if that's supposed to be your huntress outfit, let me know when you head out so I can tell Wolfy to go watch you end up naked after one hit." She adds with a smirk.

"DAMMIT BUBBLES! SHUT UP!" Ruby shrieks red faced as she secures the briefcase to her messenger bag. 

Weiss however is still in shock. The only person in her life to talk to her like this is her twin sister. For a perfect stranger, especially a faunus, she was flabbergasted and at a complete loss for words.

"I…." She mumbles as she looks down in shame, while doing her best to hide within the large red cape. 

Ruby sighs. "You can come get your case when you grow up a bit more, Princess." She declares. "And gimme my cloak back later, after you find something else to wear."

Weiss just nods meekly as she looks up at her. "May I at least have your name? So I know who to look for?"

Ruby grins. "Sure, it's Ruby. Ruby Rose-Garibaldi." She introduces herself with a small flourish. "These are my friends, Aqua Burrell and Diane Brunneis." Both girls nod as she introduces them.

"I am Weiss Schnee." The white haired girl replies as she slowly stands and curtseys, while still staying covered. "And thank you for preserving what little bit of modesty my actions did not deny me."

Ruby just nods in return. "See? Already learning from your mistakes." She points out with a grin.

"Yo!" Diane calls out before either girl could say another word. "Let's take Vomit Boy to the infirmary and go find something to eat!" 

Both Ruby and the girl she called Bubbles nod in agreement, Ruby looking directly at her.

"Wanna join us? Least we can do is get you a cup of coffee or something since the Princess ruined your reading spot?" Ruby offers. "After Diane drops him off." She adds as she offers her arm in a well mannered fashion.

A small smile appears on Blake's face as she holds up a hand. "The offer is accepted, but I can walk on my own." She replied politely. But, she can't help but keep giggling over the fact that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was just scolded about Dust and by a trio of faunus no less! And now she's walking beside the most gorgeous wolf faunus she's ever seen in her life? This is definitely something she was going to remember forever!

"So, get a good look at the goods, Wolfy?" Aqua asks slyly as they walk away, leaving Weiss alone.

"So help me Bubbles…" Ruby growls, even as the image of all that creamy white skin comes unbidden into her mind, along with other, so not appropriate things. The heiress hadn't been wearing ANYTHING under the dress, and being so much taller and standing over her had given her an excellent view. And, she still isn't completely sure if her mind was playing tricks on her in one area or not.

"Ha! She did! Look at how red she's getting!" Diane teases, making Ruby pull the brim of her hat down as low as she can.

"Awwww, is widdle wuby in wuv?" Aqua asks with a grin, making the tall girl blush even harder.

Blake Belladonna just starts laughing at all the teasing. Her first day, and it's turned out even more interesting than she could have ever hoped for. And maybe, just maybe, she may have made some new friends too…. 


	4. Reflections and Speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wyn here with the next chapter of A Mountain's Rose! I hope this finds everyone doing as well as can be expected during this lousy health crisis, and I hope this helps with the blah I know I'm feeling during all this!

Using a glyph to bar the locker room door from opening, Weiss gently takes the borrowed cloak off while avoiding looking at herself in the mirror. She is ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted with herself. Again.

Walking towards the closest shower, she turns the water on as hot as she can stand it before taking her hair down from its normal side ponytail. She sniffs it and grimaces as she smells the charred, singed parts of it from the explosion. Inspecting it as the water begins to fill the area in a light mist, she sighs as she realizes she may need to cut some of it off thanks to her lapse in judgement. 

So add her hair to the growing list of victims of her latest fit. Willow would be furious with her if she knew, and even say she deserved far worse for her loss of composure. She sighs as she remembers her last punishment for her temper from her twin, having to wear a sign around her neck for the entire day proclaiming that she has a shitty attitude and that she needs to relearn her manners.

Even Father fears the wrath of Willow Noir Schnee when she is upset, having been forced to wear his own sign at sword point for an entire day after she learned of the mines. And the petite co-heiress of the world's largest dust provider had been beyond furious that day. So furious she gave Father until their eighteenth birthday to fix his mess, or else.

No one needed to know what the or else meant. Willow's temper is legendary, along with her poise and confidence in herself, as well as the fact that of all the Schnees, she is a firm supporter and champion of faunus rights in Atlas.

Stepping into the shower, Weiss could barely feel the water hitting her skin. She was still lost in thought over what happened earlier. She lost her temper again, much to her regret now. But she couldn’t help it, if people didn’t act a certain way it just irritated her to no end. Of the two of them, she is the hot headed judgemental one, both of which makes finding and keeping friends hard. Something her personable and outgoing twin had no problems with. Willow has lots of real, genuine friends that stand by her and support her through thick and thin. 

She’d give anything to have at least one true friend that wouldn’t care about her position as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss sighed as she begins to bathe now, the charring and dust residue flowing down the drain. Looking back, she honestly can't believe she made such a mistake like that, not noticing the seal on the vial of dust had come loose. If her father ever found out, she would be in major trouble for years to come, and all her siblings would never let her live it down.

Finished with her bathing and hair washing, she stands in the water and lets it run across her to soothe her. It normally works, except now she can't get the image of the redheaded wolf faunus out of her mind. She was much taller than her, and most definitely beautiful. She has a deliciously curvy body, a face that a model would be jealous of, and the way she carries herself would almost make Willow and Winter jealous.

Whatever, she needs to get ready for the speeches that should be starting soon. Shutting off the water, she steps out and takes a deep breath, letting the steam fill her lungs. Maybe Noiry's right, and she needs to make more of an effort to change, or maybe she should just continue being the frigid bitch she's always been no thanks to their Father's influence. 

After all, he wanted a son as his heir to the throne. A wish that was partially granted when it came to his twin daughters.

Stopping to clean off a mirror with her hand, Weiss looks at herself for a moment. She and Noiry both have that classic Atlesian look to them, being slender yet muscular like ballerinas and as flexible. But not for the first time, she once again wishes she had more curves then around her rear. With a sigh, she begins to get dressed slowly, making sure everything is properly in place before pulling her hair into a bun so as to address it properly later. Checking herself one last time, she nods in satisfaction. Her dress is much more appropriate to a formal ball at the Schnee Manor than a simple gathering of students. The ankle length garment hugged her meager curves and flattered them, and the three inch heels added to her diminutive height, as well as the added effect of making her rear look fantastic. 

Done with all this, she picks up the borrowed cloak and begins to fold it carefully, her thoughts trailed off to the Wolf Faunus she met earlier. The more she thinks about it, Ruby has to be at least in her third year, meaning it might be best to get on her good side to learn some things. After all, who better to learn from about school pecking orders and social circles than a returning student.

The fact that she is gorgeous and gives her an excuse to talk to her more is just a welcomed benefit, despite her being a faunus.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she nods in satisfaction before heading to Orientation. She won't have time to give Ruby her cloak back before it, so it will have to wait until the next time she could walk around the school to look for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby sighs as she stands between Diane and Aqua, the latter standing next to Blake as they waited for Orientation to start. The four of them had had a surprisingly pleasant lunch, discussing books they had all read, places they have seen in common, as well as a discussion that turned into the merits of their individual weapons. 

Blake's Gambol Shroud is absolutely awesome! But, she couldn't help but make some suggestions as well. To her surprise, the panther faunus thanked her for the suggestions, and asked her for her help in making the optional changes, making them both blushing idiots as she agreed to helping her after initiation when time allows.

Which is how the four of them now find themselves standing in a shadowy corner of the auditorium. Blake and Ruby both agreed it would be best to avoid any more attention for now, due to Aqua and Diane being there without permission, as well as avoid any more embarrassing moments like with the gorgeous heiress. Gorgeous? Damn she already has it bad!

"Ruby." Diane nudges her gently to get her attention. "Schnee at two o'clock, and hot damn does she look gorgeous!"

Ruby looks in the direction that Diane mentioned and gulped as she looks at the Schnee, or more specifically her ass. She can feel her face heating up as she keeps staring, while her best friend giggles.

"The thirst is strong in this one." The squirrel faunus teases quietly as she smirks.

"Shut it!" The wolf Faunus growls back as she does her best to hide her face with her hat, failing miserably due to it being firmly held in place by her ears.

"She's got the sacred cloak." Aqua points out quietly. "The one Wolfy never parts with."

Diane nods. "Surprised she isn't already laying claim to it like the last girlfriend." She adds with a smirk. "What was Sasha threatening to do with it again?"

Ruby blinks at the memory of her now ex-girlfriend and the threats against her precious cloak. It wasn't the one she would kill over, but her mother made it for her nonetheless before she died. Looking around, she decides a quick burst of her semblance is appropriate and bursts into a cloud of rose petals, appearing next to the heiress, who squeaks in alarm as she holds the folded cloak against herself.

"Oh goddess you scared me, Ruby!" The heiress declares as she glares up at the grinning redhead. "Weren't you taught any manners?!"

Ruby can't help but grin as she looks at the heiress, noting how good she looks in the evening gown. "Nah, I was raised in a barn. You can ask my daddy if you don't believe me."

"Somehow I can believe that." Weiss agrees as she smiles softly. "Here, I am returning your cloak, as you asked." She declares as she holds it out to her shyly. "Thank you again, as well as the lesson in humility."

“Thanks, and you're welcome.” The wolf Faunus replies as she takes her hood and puts it back on, noticing the new scent of a wonderful smelling perfume lingering on the garment. “I lent this to you because it was the only choice I had, but it means a lot to me so thanks for taking care of it.”

Weiss blushes a bit at the genuine tone in the Reaper's voice. “Well my business here is done so bye.” The heiress hurriedly blurts out as she turns to leave, freezing when Ruby grabs her gently by the wrist.

"My friends and I are right over there. Why don't you join us?" She suddenly asks as a slight blush comes across her face. "I-I mean we would love to get to know you better. I mean… you're as elegant as the princesses in the books my daddy would read to me when I was a little girl, and ummmm." To the white haired girl's surprise, the taller redhead begins to poke her fingers together nervously as she goes quiet. 

A smile begins to form on Weiss's face as she suddenly takes Ruby's arm. "I would love too, actually." She replies, surprising both the wolf as well as herself. "I find myself a bit of a stranger in a strange land, and you're obviously from this area?" She asks the last part questioningly.

Ruby nods as a smile comes to her face, a smile that's reflected in her brilliant silver eyes. "Born and raised." She agrees in delight as they walk back to Diane, Aqua and Blake, all three of them staring in shock and more than a little surprise. "Granted, I grew up near the southern gates of the city, but my dad is the Guildmaster of the Huntsmen's Guild here in Vale, so I know the city really well."

This time, it was Weiss's turn to look surprised. "Your father is Alexander Garibaldi?" She whispers quietly. "The Mountain of Vale?"

Ruby smiles as she stands a bit taller in pride. "That's my daddy!" She declares proudly, getting more than a few stares and even more leers. Weiss of course glares at them in return, making more than a few of them blanche and turn away.

"Excuse me, you two." Aqua interrupts them as they return to the group. "Check out who else is here." She adds as she motions with her head back into the crowd and a distinct red haired figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" Weiss whispers, knowing the faunus she finds herself with can hear her perfectly.

Blake nods as she settles back against the wall. "The Mistrali champion herself, The Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos." She confirms. "And I don't trust you, Schnee." She adds. "You're not your sister. She struggles against your father for our people."

Weiss nods as she looks directly at Blake. "My sister is in the right." She admits loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear. "So far, Ruby has shown me nothing but kindness and respect, despite my temper tantrum, all of you have. And I am also no supporter of my father either. He is an evil monster, and I plan on redoubling my efforts to depose him as the tyrant he is. No one, human or faunus, deserves to be a slave to anyone."

Blake moves to stand before her, looking down at her impassively. "How can I trust your word, Weiss?" She asks quietly, while Diane nods.

"No offense, but it takes more than Ruby liking you to earn my trust, short stuff." Diane adds as she stays in place, the handle of her warhammer within easy reach. "My parents were in the mines in Vacuo. Only my dad managed to escape with me. My mom died stalling the guards."

Weiss nods as she takes her scroll out from under her dress and swipes it open. "Give me all you know of them both. We can use this against him when we make our move to dispose of him." She declares as she hands the scroll to the faunus girl. "Feel free to explore my scroll if you wish as well. I have no secrets."

Diane takes it hesitantly as she looks at her. "I…."

The heiress smiles reassuringly at her. "Yes, I am a spoiled brat. Yes, I am used to getting my own way at all times because I am the preferred heiress. But, I can learn and I can admit when I'm in the wrong." She sighs. "And earlier today, I was in the wrong. It was my own fault that I ran into Ruby, then made a huge scene out of my own embarrassment."

Diane nods as she begins to type, while Blake suddenly holds out her hand. "Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself. "And that's a good start." She adds reluctantly.

Weiss takes the hand and shakes it with a surprisingly firm grip. "Just Weiss is fine. And I look forward to earning your trust."

"Hey Weiss, when you say everything, does that mean like everything?" Diane asks as she looks at the heiress. "That's not exactly a pretty story."

Weiss nods. "Anything and everything you're willing to share, Miss."

"Diane, my name's Diane Brunneis." 

"Diane then. If you need to consult your father, feel free to do so." Weiss finishes with another smile as she tightens her grip on Ruby's arm. "Ruby?" 

Ruby's attention was still on Pyrrha, as well as Aqua's, the two of them more than a little surprised to see her here. Anyone who has ever heard of the Mistrali girl has been expecting her to attend Haven Academy instead of Beacon. After all, there's more than a little bit of national pride when it comes to the Invincible Girl. Enough to where Haven should have been more than prepared to roll out the red carpet for her.

But she also can't pass up a chance to tease Aqua, who's a huge fan of the woman. “You checking out the Mistralian champ there, Bubbles?" Ruby asks teasingly.

“Shut up Wolfy. I'm just surprised to see her here that’s all.” Aqua replies almost instantly as she looks back to the stage, where some activity has begun.

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with wanting to check out a gorgeous woman like her you know. Not really my type, but hey you never know what's going to happen." She continues onward, knowing her asexual friend wouldn't rise to the bait.

Aqua shakes her head as she frowns. “Wolfy, you really need to get your libedo under control. I just think it's strange that she's here of all places.”

Ruby shrugs as Weiss calls her name, getting her attention. "Who knows? And yeah?"

Weiss smiles as she points to the stage with her free hand. "They're finally starting. Should you really be here?"

"Well why not?" Ruby replies as she grins toothily. "I'm a first year, just like y'all. Time for me to earn my place is all."

Weiss blinks at the news, even as Ozpin takes to the stage. "You're only a first year?!" She cries out. "I swore you were older!"

Ruby blushes as she shushes Weiss. "Shhh, they're starting Snowflake. We'll talk more later, ok?"

Weiss nods as she turns her attention back to the stage, and the grey haired man taking the center behind the microphone. Oh yes indeed, she and Ruby would be having a long talk after all of this. She was already beginning to like her, and if she really is this mature for a first year, then by the Goddess Weiss isn't passing this opportunity up!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Headmaster Ozpin walks calmly on stage, his normal coffee cup in hand. Standing at the microphone, he clears his throat to signal for silence. “I'll... keep this brief." He begins as soon as silence falls over the assembly. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Pausing for a moment to take a sip from his cup, he takes a quick scan of the gathered initiates. He of course spots Ruby Rose-Garibaldi and her stowaway friends, more than a bit surprised to see them standing with Weiss Schnee as well as Blake Belladonna. A surprise to be sure, but not nearly to the level that their companions Diane Brunneis and Aqua Burrell are about to receive. Alas, Glynda gets the honor of that particular surprise, as he has other matters to attend to.

Swallowing his coffee, he decides to continue. "But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. Energy in need of a purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to all of you to take the first step."

Taking another moment to sip at his coffee, he notices that Pyrrha Nikos is standing alone. A pity really, as he and Salem had spoken to the young woman at length before approving her application. Salem had been impressed with her robust general knowledge, while he himself at her humbleness and genuine humility. Perhaps he could put the bug in certain ears about befriending the lonely young woman hiding behind a façade of an Invincible Warrior set upon an unwanted pedestal.

With a sigh as he adjusts his glasses, he addresses the assembly once more. “Now, in order to guide you on that first crucial step, I’ll introduce your future professors. First, is Professor Glynda Goodwitch who will be your combat instructor as well as Deputy Headmistress of this hallowed institution. She shall guide you in sharpening your skills against each other as well as against more humanoid opponents.” 

Glynda steps forward, wearing her normal huntress attire of a black business dress with a white undershirt and small black cape with purple lining. "Greetings." She declares curtley before walking off stage.

“Your Grimm studies teacher is Professor Peter Port." The Headmaster continues as he notes how many eyes continue to follow Glynda as she leaves. "He is one of Remnant's foremost experts in the Grimm, and shall be instructing you in all the various weaknesses, habits, and habitats of the Grimm.” Peter is a big, hearty man well into his fifties, with broad shoulders and a jovial attitude to match. He wore a dark red suit with gold trimmings and black pants and dress shoes. Unlike Glynda though, he simply smiled and waved to the assembly, having been warned by several of the instructors to not begin another one of his long winded yarns of his Huntsmen days.

“Your History class will be taught by Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. Many of you may think that you don’t need to learn about the mistakes that happened in the past, but I assure you that the past can help you better yourselves. The old saying of repeating the mistakes of the past is indeed far more accurate then you believe, so don’t make the same mistakes as those who came before you.” 

Bartholomew is a bit sloppily dressed, part of his dress shirt wasn’t tucked and his hair is sticking out in all directions as if he stuck a knife in an electric socket. "Indeed!" The man declares as he also drinks from a cup of coffee. "A sad state of affairs when no one chooses to listen to the lessons of the past!"

“Professor Salem Arc is our Dust Studies teacher, as well as our head librarian. She is just as knowledgeable about dust as the legendary Adaliz Schnee, and as well versed in history as our own Professor Oobleck.” Ozpin smirks for a moment. "If she cannot teach you at least the basics of dust use, then there is no hope for you."

"David!" Salem is a pale skinned woman with pale, almost platinum blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. Her hair is styled in a half ponytail, with the fringe swept off to the left. She would normally be quite beautiful, if she wasn't currently glaring daggers at the Headmaster. "You and I both know that isn't the case! Some people simply have no sensitivity or talent when it comes to dust. Look at you for example!"

Ozpin blushes slightly as the assembly snickers, although he does hear several loud guffaws and a distinct voice yelling attagirl. Clearing his throat, he continues on despite the fact that one of his professors is still glaring at him and tapping one high heeled foot.

“Your professor in Field Tactics and Survival Studies is Professor Celestia Peach. In the field, it’s not just Grimm that can kill you and that’s where she comes in.”

The falcon faunus woman steps forward, and Ozpin has to resist the urge to laugh at all the attention the beautiful young professor is getting. Her tight fitting clothes are simply an accent to her carefully preened feathers that flow down her head and back, and her peach colored eyes reveal her amusement at all the looks. "Now now, no undressing me on stage ladies and gentlemen. All of you will be hating me soon enough, as I run a strictly professional class." She declares in a surprisingly rich contra alto voice. "And all of you are simply too young for my tastes." She adds with a smirk.

“Finally we have Doctor Ara Ebony who is the head of the Medical staff here at Beacon.” He continues. "She holds a rank equivalent to a professor here on campus, and she will be respected as such." He adds sternly.

Ara seems rather young for a doctor. She has long black hair held back by a simple purple headband, large azure eyes and pale skin, as well as being rather well-endowed. She is wearing a long sleeved wooly shirt that has an opening around the top exposing a good amount of cleavage, a black fitted skirt, matching heels and a white doctor’s coat which was left open.

"At this point, Professor Arc has several announcements to make, before all of you are dismissed to the cafeteria for dinner as well as time to rest before initiation tomorrow morning." He declares. "Again, welcome to Beacon Academy, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He adds the last with a small smirk before departing, while Salem groans, Peach giggles, and Ara rolls her eyes at the yearly parting reference.

Clearing her throat, Salem takes to the microphone. “You will gather in the ballroom tonight after dinner. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready as it will not be easy.” She pauses and sighs. "Also, I will remind all three hundred and eighteen of you that Beacon has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying and discrimination. This is a place of learning, and prejudices and petty hatreds will not be tolerated." She reminds them as Port and Oobleck join in the firm looks. "All of you are hereby dismissed."

All the remaining professors watch as the assembly begins to file out quickly, with several social groups already forming amongst them. But Salem can't help but feel a bit of pride in Ruby as she stands with her own small group of friends, which has already begun to grow some more. But she can't help but smile as Glynda intercepts them before they leave, watching as Diane and Aqua stand in stunned silence as the deputy Headmistress informs them that not only are they not leaving to return home to Vale, but are expected to participate in initiation.

And of course Ruby is laughing hysterically at her friends, all while teasing them mercilessly at the same time. Just like her father did to her mother when Summer was caught like Diane and Aqua all those years ago as well. Sometimes, history indeed has an odd way of repeating itself after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, next thing I post WILL be the next chapter to Elegance of a Blake Rose so until then I'll see you all next time, Piece out!


End file.
